Amor amargo
by Bara Tsu
Summary: ¿por que duele tanto un amor de uno? es tan amargo... tan hueco y la vez tan bello


Como podía describirte... si para mis ojos cada uno de tus defectos parecen virtudes, si para mi lo eres todo... para ti no soy nada

¿Sabes que más amo de ti? Amo esa dulce voz que canta a mi lado... amo esa voz tan dulce tierna y clara... tan inocente

Desde la primera vez que pude verte... esos ojos tan azules... tan cristalinos como el agua

Sin desearlo... sin planificarlo... así es, me enamore de ti

¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? Entre todas las personas tú la dueña de cada uno de mis latidos… ¿acaso fue el destino? No… yo no creo en el

Por qué… porque… tantas preguntas sin sentido en mi cabeza cada minuto… cada segundo no puedo sacar de mi mente el dulce tono de tu voz…

Si algo atesoro día a día es la mísera oportunidad de abrazarte… cuando mi cuerpo pide más… más de ti

Acariciar tu cabello… sentirte cerca ¡estoy demente! Pero todo lo que siento es por ti…

Hablarte en tono cómplice cerca al oído… ser tu confidente son cosas que me encantan… aunque siempre me lastimes inconscientemente, siempre estaré ahí para ti

Si siempre eres la protagonista de cada uno de mis sueños, si eres la persona de mis ojos… la primera persona a la que llegue a amar… si eres tú la dueña de mi corazón

Si solo mis labios quieren besarte a ti, si solo quiero decirte lo que mi corazón guarda sin miedos… si quiero decirte al odio que te amo día a día… que mi corazón es solo tuyo… que tú eres… tú eres la dueña de cada uno de mis pensamientos… que eres tú la que se roba mis latidos

Dame el derecho de besarte al menos una vez… calma la sed de mis labios… que ya llevan tanto esperando un beso de los tuyos

Si tan solo soy culpable de amarte… si tan solo mi corazón es tuyo… porque mis labios se rehúsan a gritarlo del miedo ¡quiero gritarlo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Pero solo puedo enmascarar cada uno de mis sentimientos con una sonrisa… un abrazo… fingiendo ser feliz cuando en realidad me destrozo por dentro

Dime… ¡Dime! ¡Que tiene ella que no tenga yo! ¡Lo siento, no parezco un chico… lo siento no soy alta… lo siento… tengo el cabello largo… siento no poder montar un caballo! Pero… lo que más deseo es hacerte feliz… cantarte al oído una canción… decirte buenas noches abrazando tu delicada figura… consentirte siempre… no puedo ser tan alta como ella… mi amor es lo único que tengo para darte con este mísero cuerpo que tengo…

Y por qué siempre… ¿por qué siempre eres tan inocente que me hablas de ella…? Solo lastimas mi pobre corazón… ya tantas veces he huido de tu lado… tantas veces llorando

No estoy hecha de hierro… y si… soy de carne y hueso

¨¿quién te gusta?¨ preguntas tan inocente… ¿acaso no ves el brillo en mis ojos cada vez que te enfocan? ¿No escuchas mi voz? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente clara?

Pero si… no puedo decir nada… ¿yo no soy nada para ti no?

¨es un secreto¨ te dije con el dolor de mi alma… desgarrándose queriendo decirte que si…. Eres tú a quien yo amo…

¿Sabes la tentación de cada noche al sentirte tan lejos y cerca a la vez?

Los celos me invaden cada vez que te veo despertar cada mañana con ganas de ver a tu ¨príncipe azul¨ ¡que se pudra, ella jamás va a poder amarte como yo te amo, jamás!

¨Hikari… no te vayas….¨ son las palabras que grita mi sangrante corazón en un grito ahogado por la realidad… solo soy tu mejor amiga… no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada

Pero… por favor no me dejes sola

Es tan difícil ponerse una máscara… fingir estar feliz cuando en realidad estas tan destrozada por dentro…

Te tengo que sonreír cada mañana… te tengo que ver junto a esa… te tengo que aguantar día a día hablar maravillas de ella…

No quiero saber más de ti… no quiero que me lastimes más ¡aléjate de mí! Pero siempre término cediendo ante esos suplicantes ojos que posees… jamás podría negarte nada

Ya he olvidado el tiempo que llevo amándote en secreto… las veces que me he enojado sin causa alguna… y las veces que me has hecho sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo con la simpleza de poder arreglar tu cabello

Te esperaría esta vida y todas las siguientes si así me lo pidieses…

Siempre fuiste un ángel… y yo siempre fui un demonio intentando hacerte caer…

Siempre juntas, solo nosotras

Hikari te amo…

Pero los días iban pasando y volviste muy cercana con amane… me dejaste de lado

¿Por qué se siente tan hueco sin ti?

Salías con frecuencia con ella… mientras que yo me podría en el olvido

¿Ya no te importo?...

Acomode delicadamente el lazo de tu vestido… tu belleza es angelical… te deje ir a merced de mi enemiga… ya no podía hacer mas era hora… hora de verte volar

No quería compartirte… como una niña celosa no quería verte con otras personas ¿pero dime… que derecho tengo para decir eso? Solo soy tu mejor amiga…

La tarde pasaba tan lenta… cada segundo se plantaba en mi pecho como un alfiler en la tela… la magullada tela de mi sentir

Cada pasillo tenía tu esencia… cada pasillo que pase a tu lado… cada segundo que estuve contigo…

La catedral se veía tan triste y aburrida sin ti… como el lugar donde te conocí tan desolado… mi voz se apagaba con las lágrimas de saberte ajena

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?...

Siempre así…

Si tan solo hubiese sabido que acabaríamos así… me hubiese gustado jamás haberte conocido

Si tan solo…. Me regalases la dicha de ser la persona que tú ames…

Si tan solo dios escuchase el constante clamor de mi agonizante alma…

Si tan solo tus lágrimas cesasen después de que aquella salvaje intentase ultrajarte… ahí estoy yo… abrazándote

¨ya todo está bien¨ ¿porque tu cabello es tan suave como la misma seda?

Tu llanto cesaba en mis brazos… te veías tan hermosa

Tus labios tan tentadores

Tan dulces

¨te amo… te amo hikari¨ mis pensamientos se escuchaban con fuerza… tus ojos se abrieron en par en par…no podía creer que…

Mi corazón latía a mil… mi cuerpo no pudo contenerse… solo deseaba algo…

Besarte.

Tus labios eran tan dulces… era un sueño… definitivamente

Hasta que… recibí una bofetada que logro hacerme caer de mi nube

La culpa invadió mi corazón… ¿Qué había hecho? En tus ojos se percibía la esencia de decepción… ¿Por qué lo hice?

Intente detenerte… era imposible

Intente alcanzarte pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, el pecho me dolía

Ahora me odiabas… ¿Qué más podía ser peor? ¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho! Logre lo que menos quería… que te alejases más de mi

No llegaste a dormir…

Lloraba incansablemente cubierta hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, la luna era mi única amante esta noche triste… noche de dolor

Noche de amor… noche de placer para ti…

Contrasto con mi pena y agonía

¿Siempre es así? De dos corazones felices siempre hay uno destrozado, rechazado

Las lágrimas parecían haberse secado… más aún seguía llorando… no quería nada… ya no… ya no mas

¿Por qué tenía que perderte? ¿Por qué la vida no me regalo la dicha de poder amarte?

El sol y la luna demostraban su amor una vez más… regalando el amanecer

Tú y yo somos la luna y el sol… cercanos y a la vez extraños…. Tú no necesitas de mí para brillar… más yo si… te necesito conmigo para poder ser feliz… para poder sonreír

Pocas veces llegue a verte…

Es mejor que estés lejos… si solo soy el obstáculo para tu felicidad

Es mejor que yo ya no este contigo… aun que muera por dentro

Si mi amor por ti es lo que te impide ser feliz plenamente…

Fui hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia… quería llorar recordarte por última vez

Te encontré… cantando

Tu voz angelical hacia latir con fuerza mi corazón

Me miraste a los ojos

Ya sabía tu respuesta, la sabia bien…

Me abrazaste… intente guardarme las lágrimas… ¿pero porque no puedo contenerme?

Ya sabía perfectamente tus palabras… hasta que…

Una sensación tan poco conocida… pero nostálgica se sintió en mi cuerpo…

Tus labios besaron los míos con ternura

¨si alguien estuvo para mi fuiste tú… si a alguien me escucho siempre fuiste tú, si alguien me ama… esa persona eres tu…. Mi corazón late con fuerza cada vez que me abrazas… cada vez que me sonríes, siempre te he amado…¨ intente pellizcar mi piel… ¿esto era un sueño? Afortunadamente para mí… no, no era un sueño

Mi corazón se sintió libre del grillete que le apresaba

¨y yo siempre a ti… desde el día que te conocí, eres el sol que hace que pueda sonreír, eres la razón de mi existencia, eres mi todo… hikari te amo¨

¨busque el amor tan lejos… cuando tenía a la persona correcta a mi costado… la persona que dio todo por mi… quien sabe cada cosa de mi… esa persona siempre fuiste tu¨

Parecía todo tan irreal… fantasioso

Besar sus labios sin sentir culpa… amar porque si

El amor es un juego de azar después de toda… una ruleta rusa de la cual jamás se sabe el final…

Me entregue completamente a las alas del amor…

Tu eres capaz de iluminar cada día de mi existencia… y por favor sigue haciendo de mi la bella luna que ilumina cada nuestras cálidas noches…

Si puedo definirte en algo… si, ese algo es amor


End file.
